McQueen lashes out at Mater/At Tokyo Airport where they meet Finn McMissile/The escape and chase through the airfield/Mater's letter
This is how McQueen lashes out at Mater, at Tokyo Airport where they meet Finn McMissile, the escape and chase through the airfield and Mater's letter goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (The camera then shows McQueen, Francesco and Carla on the podium as they get interviewed.) Photographer: Francesco! Darrell Waltrip: Francesco, over here. Hey, what was your strategy today? Francesco Bernoulli: Strategia? Francesco needs-a no strategy! It's-a very simple. You start the race, wait for Lightning McQueen to choke, pass him, then win. Francesco always-a wins. It's-a boring. Darrell Waltrip: I gotta tell you, dude, you were in trouble for a while. That dirt track section had you crawling. Francesco Bernoulli: To truly crush one's dream, you must first raise their hopes very high. (While Francesco and Darrell are talking, McQueen feels unhappy, then he notices Mater coming back to the pits. With no one noticing him, McQueen leaves and arrives in the pits, after Mater takes his headset off.) Lightning McQueen: Mater! Mater: Hey, McQueen! What happened? Is the race over? You won, right? Lightning McQueen: Mater, why were you yelling things at me while I was racing? Mater: Yelling? Oh, you thought... Oh, that's funny right there. No, see, that's 'cause I seen these two fellers doing some sort of karate street performance. It was nutso. One of 'em even had a flame-thrower. Lightning McQueen: A flame-thrower? What are you talking about? I... I don't understand. Where were you? Mater: Going to meet my date. Lightning McQueen: Your date? Mater: She started talkin' to me as a voice in my head, tellin' me where to go. Lightning McQueen: What?! Mater: Wait a minute. I didn't screw ya up, did I? Lightning McQueen: I lost the race because of you! Mater: Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Lightning McQueen: An imaginary girlfriend?! Flame-throwers?! This is exactly why I don't bring you along to these things! Mater: Maybe if I, I don't know, talk to somebody and explained what happened, I could help. Lightning McQueen: I don't need your help! I don't want your help! (drives away) Thomas: (arriving along with the whole team) Hey, what's going on? What happened? Lightning McQueen: Please, I can't talk to you all right now! Sunset Shimmer: Hey, what's wrong, Lightning? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, you seem ticked off about something. James: Something about losing to Francesco? Lightning McQueen: Please! I'm not in the mood right now! (He drives away) Twilight Sparkle: What's gotten into him? Percy: Mater, what's wrong? Reporter 1: (noticing McQueen) Hey, there he is! Reporter 2: McQueen, you had it in the bag! Nick Cartone: Yeah! What happened? Lightning McQueen: I...I made a mistake. But I can assure you, it won't happen again. Reporters: (all calling out) Lightning McQueen: Look, guys, we know what the problem is and we've taken care of it. Reporters: (all calling out) Thomas: (as Mater sadly watches at McQueen) Oh, man, what's wrong with Lightning? Mater: Because it was all my fault that McQueen lose the race. Twilight Sparkle: Mater, I'm sure whatever you did was an honest mistake. Mater: Whatever. I'm goin' back home. Applejack: You can't go back home now! Mater: I made McQueen lose because of the girl I was having a date with. I should have listened to you, Twilight. I should've turned off my radio and my headset in the first place. Twilight Sparkle: Look, there is more going on here than meets the eye and ear. In every way back at Radiator Springs, there always is! You can't turn your back on him! Mater: He doesn't want my help anymore now, Twilight. Sci-Twi: Perhaps. But he might need it anyway. Mater: No. My ex-best buddy's way better off without me. He just said so himself. Human Applejack: This don't sound like you. Human Pinkie Pie: Where's the Mater who would help anybody at the drop of a hat? Human Rarity: Or no hat at all, as the case may be. Human Rainbow Dash: The type of guy who likes to tip tractors? Mater: He's here where he's got no business being. He should be at home where he truly belongs, far away from his ex-best friend, so he won't be the cause of him losing any more races. (He sadly drives away) Twilight Sparkle: Now what do we do? Fluttershy: Uh... panic? Rainbow Dash: That's your answer for everything! Applejack: Well, we can't just leave Mater like this. Pinkie Pie: Right now, Applejack, he just needs some alone time. Twilight Sparkle: Just to think about what he's done. But what he did was an accident. Pinkie Pie: Give him time. Trixie Lulamoon: Oh dear! Mater all alone again? Think of the pain! Separated from his best friend. Isolated. Fortunately, I am surrounded by friends who respect the feel– Thomas: Come on, everyone. Let's follow Mater. (He and Percy puff off after Mater) Twilight Sparkle: Thomas' right, guys. Mater needs our help. (She and the rest of the whole entire team follow after Mater.) Brent Musburger: (on TV) Lightning McQueen loses in the last lap to Francesco Bernoulli in the first race of the World Grand Prix. And three - count 'em - three cars flamed out leaving some to suggest that their fuel, allinol, might be to blame. Miles Axlerod: (being interviewed) Allinol is safe! Alternative fuel is safe! There is no way my fuel caused these cars to flame out! Darrell Waltrip: Well, the jury may still be out on whether allinol caused these accidents, but one thing's for sure, Lightning McQueen blew this race! Brent Musburger: Team McQueen can't be happy right now. (The screen then changes to show Mater sadly looking at the "Team McQueen" billboard while at Haneda Airport with the whole of Team Equesodor) Twilight Sparkle: (to Mater) It probably is best if we all head back to Radiator Springs. Maybe in time you will be friends with Lightning again, but for the now it's best if you and we too give him a little space. Just let him try to calm himself down. And as Lightning's teacher, he does needed to be put on the right path, but giving him the space to make his own decisions will work out pretty well. Thomas: I wish we didn't have to leave him. Starlight Glimmer: So do I, Thomas. Hiro: Me too guys. And even though I'm just leaving my homeland of Japan here, but Mater is my friend and I'm his friend and I want to be there for him, no matter what. Rainbow Dash: That was very loyal of you, Hiro. Hiro: Thank you, Rainbow Dash. Zecora: To help rebuilt his friendship with Lightning Mater tried. Yet his true feelings are not easy to hide. Percy: Worst trip ever. Sunset Shimmer: Mater, do you remember when we and McQueen first came to Radiator Springs by accident? Mater: Yeah. How can I possibly forget? But what does that have to do with anything? Sunset Shimmer: Well, if it wasn't for you, he never would have found his very first best friend. Spike the Dragon: What about us? Thomas: You're missing the point, Spike. Sunset Shimmer: Also, if you hadn't gone off and listened to that female voice in your head, you wouldn't have made him lose and he wouldn't be angry at you. But he is still a little bit like me back when I was a power-crazed lunatic. But I turned it around eventually and so did he, because of you. (Sunset sings the song "My Past is Not Today" to Mater. Several flashbacks play. One when the team and Lightning first arrived in Radiator Springs and one after they first came there.) Mater: (sadly) Oh, I really do hope you're right about that, Sunset. Percy: Come on, everyone. We need to catch our flight. (Then they leave for a plane back to America, with the screen showing that Mater had removed his sticker of McQueen's racing number and lightning bolt.) Announcer: (on PA) Welcome to Tokyo International Airport. (As Mater and Team Equesodor head to the check-in, Grem and Acer are shown watching them from the back of a queue. At the check-in, a traveler named Alex Vandel tries to get through the metal detector, but the alarm wails, as Murakarmi checks for any metal on him. As Mater and Team Equesodor join the queue, Finn arrives, disguised as a security guard.) Finn McMissile: (speaks Japanese) Come with me, please, sirs and madams. Mater: But we're 'onna miss our plane. Thomas: Where are we going? Finn McMissile: (as they go through a smaller room) Right this way. (releases a spy camera from one of his wheels) Victor: I wonder what this is all about. Kevin: I don't know, boss. Mater: Ah, doggone it. This is about my hook, ain't it? I know I should have checked it, but I can't, really. (as they go into the waiting room) Look. It's attached to me. James: Who are you? Finn McMissile: (turns his disguise off) Mater: Hey, I know you. You're that feller from the karate demonstration. Thomas: Cinders and ashes, who are you? Finn McMissile: I never properly introduced myself. Finn McMissile. British Intelligence. James: (gasps) The Finn McMissile?! Oh, bust my buffers, I'm just about to fly back to Radiator Springs but now here I am face to face with my secret spy idol! You're my total hero! Mater: Tow Mater. Average intelligence. Finn McMissile: Who are you all with? FBI? CIA? Percy: Well... Mater: Let's just say I'm AAA affiliated. Rarity: (whispering to James) James, how did you know about this Finn McMissile and why is he your hero? James: (whispering back) I used to watch him all the time on television. He is just amazing. In an episode I watched a few nights from now, he was on an oil rig and was nearly burnt to death by his enemies. Mater: I know some karate. Mater: I don't want to brag or nuttin', but I got me a black fan belt. Mater: Hey, you wanna see some moves I made up? Applejack: Uh, sure, I guess. Sunset Shimmer: Well, I suppose. Finn McMissile: (hears a beeping sound and looks on his wing mirror to see through his spy camera that Grem and Acer are heading towards the room) You're being followed. (shoots a glass cutter at the window) James: Finn, it has always been my dream to see you in real life and here you are right before me! You've been my idol for who knows how long. It also has always been my dream to join you on one of your missions and now I'm finally going to get my chance. Mater: This first one, I can reach into a car's hood pull out his battery, and show it to him before he stalls. I call it, "What I accidentally did to my friend Luigi once." (does karate moves, crushing an oil can) Hey! Hi-yah-pah! Hi-yah! Thomas: Whoa, Mater! Grem: There he is! Mater: Hi-hi-tah! Huh! (after Finn's glass cutter finishes cutting through the window) Look, we probably ought to go. We're about to miss our flight. (starts to leave) Finn McMissile: (grabbing Mater and the whole of Team Equesodor with his grappling hooks) Don't worry. I've taken care of that. (pulls them towards the hole in the window) Mater and the whole of Team Equesodor: (being pulled) Whoa! Finn McMissile: (jumping through the hole) Hang on! Acer: (grunts) Mater: Whoa-hah-hah! Percy: What is going on here? Mater: This is first-class service. You don't even have to go through the terminal! Airport crew member: (speaks Japanese, after seeing Grem and Acer going over the roof of boarding stairs and giving chase to our heroes along the runway) Mater: Your karate partners is back there. They kinda look like they tryin' to catch up! Thomas: Who are they? Finn McMissile: Drive forward. Whatever you all do, don't stop! (spins around, making Mater and the team go forward) Mater: (as a passenger plane heads towards them) Whoa! Passenger plane driver: Whoa! Thomas: Move around! (Mater and the whole of Team Equesodor all zigzag around the plane's wheels. Grem dodges the plane, and prepares to shoot a missile. Finn then releases a wheeled motorized jack, which comes to Grem and lifts him up at an angle.) Grem: Whoa... (releases his missile, before being tipped over) Aah! (Seeing that the missile is heading towards them, Finn releases another one at it, causing the two missiles to explode behind them.) Human Rainbow Dash: What the what?! Pinkie Pie: What just happened? Mater: Is everything okay back there? Siddeley: Finn, it's Sid. I'm on approach. Finn McMissile: (through the radio) Roger that. (Acer is then shown pulling flatbed trolleys of baggage across the runway, blocking the team's path.) Mater: 'Member that whole thing about me nor us not stoppin' no matter what? Kevin: Yeah, there is a luggage train blocking our way! (Just then, Siddeley appears and shoots bullets at the flatbed trolleys to make some of them go up into the air and clear the path.) Percy: What the...? Mater: Whoa! I knew I shoulda done carry-on! Finn McMissile: (to Siddeley) Thanks, old boy! Siddeley: (lands on the runway while still moving) You got it, mate. (opens his back ramp) Mater: (seeing Holley inside) Hey, doggonit! Look, it's my imaginary girlfriend! Holley Shiftwell: Come on! Get in here! Mater: I tell you what, you really do want this first date, don't ya? (as Holley watches with a shocked face) That's a no-quit attitude right there! James: Huh? Edward: What's he talking about? Gordon: But you guys heard her! We must get inside that plane! (Suddenly, gunshots are seen beside them.) Mater: What the...? Sunset Shimmer: (looks behind) Aah! We're under attack! Rainbow Dash: panting Come on! If we hurry, we can get in that plane before those bad cars get us! Pinkie Pie: Maybe Rainbow Dash. Applejack: I'm pretty sure we can. Rainbow Dash: I still can't believe we're involved in a chase! Fluttershy: I just hope it doesn't end up being an all out crash. (Behind them, Acer is chasing them, trying to shoot them. One of the bullets then deflates one of Siddeley's tires.) Siddeley: (being turned to the left and across the grass) Aargh! Finn McMissile: Hold on, Sid! (Siddeley then stops turning and goes straight along another runway, while Acer still keeps trying to shoot bullets at the team. Finn then pulls out his gun and fires back, deflating Acer's front right tire.) Acer: Aargh! (Acer is then turned towards boarding stairs through an airplane, where two waitresses notice him going through the air, before he comes out the other side and falls into a lavatory service truck's tank of human waste, making a muffled cry. Siddeley then lifts his bodywork up, as he hits some signs showing the airport's barriers up ahead) Siddeley: Come on, Finn! It's now or never! (Finn then spins around so that he is going forwards.) Mater: Whoa! (Quickly, Finn heads into Siddeley with the whole of Team Equesodor behind him.) Siddeley: Hold on! (takes off just before he can hit the barriers) (Mater's voice is then heard before the screen shows McQueen, Luigi, Guido, Sarge and Fillmore reading a letter from Mater written by Twilight Sparkle while inside a hotel. Luigi and Guido are both sobbing while having large pupils in their eyes like Japanese anime characters.) Mater: (through text on a letter) By the time you read this, I will be safely on an airplane flying home along with the whole of Team Equesodor. I'm so sorry for what I did. Lightning McQueen: (reading the letter) "I don't want to be the cause of you losing any more races. I want you to go prove to the world what I already know. That you are the greatest race car in the whole wide world. Your best friend, Mater." I didn't really want him to leave. Not even everyone of Team Equesodor and my special friend Starlight and my teachers Thomas, Twilight and Sunset. Guido: (sobs) Luigi: Wait, there's more here. (moves the letter aside to see more notes, and reads the first one) "PS. Please tell the hotel I didn't mean to order that movie. I thought it was just a preview and I didn't realize I was paying for it." (moves the note aside to read the next one) "PPS. That's funny right there. PP." (moves it to see two notes with P.P.P.S. and P.P.P.P.S.) There are a few more pages of PS's here. Lightning McQueen: Well, a-at least I know if he's at home, he'll be safe. As well as everyone of Team Equesodor, too. Sarge: Don't give up your hopes, soldier. The team'll look after him. I know they will. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1